Writers! United!
by MoonSpider95
Summary: See what happens when numerous writers...ok, 3...try to bang their heads together to give you an awesome story! Rated T but not that bad, really.
1. Pajama Girl Origin

**Author's Note: Yes, in this mini series are the works of many writers...ok, only 3 cooperated, myself included. Each issue is a team-up of established superheroes and original characters. Though they are original, they were posted on Marvel first, so Marvel owns everything here. **

**The first issue I wrote, and got permission to reprint the rest as I write the finale. My original character is Pajama Girl, who's name was mentioned on Wizards of Waverly Place, but I revamped her and gave her an origin so, really, she's more of a superhero spoof. But we brought her to life in the Marvel Universe, so I'll post her origin, which I purposely made a little cheesy because again she's a spoof character, and then I'll move on to the actual mini series. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Pajama Girl

* * *

Susanna was camping with her best friends, Brianna and Chelsea, in the woods to take a look at a meteor shower. There was a big "Queen Bee" fight.

"You can't have Trent! He is _sooo_ out of you're league!"

"Coming from the girl who kisses every guy she sees!"

"I will not be talked to that way by a girl who was stupid enough to bring a TV while camping!"

"At least I didn't complain every 5 minutes on the hike up here!"

"Wait!" Sue broke in, "why are you two fighting? We are camping! This is supposed to be a good time to bond and junk! Why can't you two at least pretend to get along for the night?"

The two didn't even hear her and went on fighting! Sue stormed out angrily, thinking "How could they fight over something so stupid?"

She must have hiked about five or ten miles away from camp to work off some steam. Then, Sue looked up.

"Cool, a shooting star...WAY TOO CLOSE!"

Sue dodged to cover as a meteor almost struck her in the head! She saw a bundle of wires in the center of a pile of glowing rocks and rubble as she tried to retain her dignity (cause she totally freaked out when she saw the meteor coming toward her!) and slid down, thinking,

"What are wires doing in outer space?"

She got too close and was electrocuted. She felt really weird. She could barely hold herself together. She shook it off while she still had her sanity. She was a real trooper, and although she felt faint and could have passed out any second, she gathered enough will to make it back to camp. Her friends split the next day, on terms of anger.

"That proves it! It is their job to fight over something stupid!"

That night she was thinking, I wish I could shut up whatever is in their heads to make them act like this. They are good friends! Why would they act like this? All over a boy? This is ridiculous! That minute, she got so mad, a surge of energy went through her body, changing her clothes into the pajamas she wore at the campsite!

"?"

That's all she could get out before her wish came true. She traveled through her friends' heads at the speed of light, yet still able to look at, correct, and alter their thinking in their sleep at her own speed! The next day, her friends made up and she realized it wasn't a dream. She can change what people think in their dreams!

"Oh great, I have to be the only super who's suit has to be her pair of pajamas. Oh well, PAJAMA GIRL IS IN THE HOUSE!"


	2. A Very Unlikely Start

**Author's Note: Yes! First issue of Writers! United! starts here! I wrote this one here pairing up Pajama Girl with someone who...well, I'll just let you read! Marvel owns all this and lifeisacabret and Mister_Oz pitched in in other chapters. Don't sue me, guys!**

**

* * *

**

A Very Unlikely Start

* * *

_ My name is Wolverine. I'm the best there is at what I do, only what I do...ain't very nice. I've faced Weapon X monkeys who used mutants like labrats. I've faced threats to the whole Earth, or even the universe. I've even survived machine gun fire arms, explosions, annoying team-ups, and any other poison you can figure. But this little tale...well...I guess I'll just see what you think, bub. Believe me, there ain't no use in tryin' to explain this one to ya._

"Open Fire! Open Fire!"

Running through the corridors of the Super-Internment Camp building is Martin Langsford, aka _the Rebel_. He uses his only powers, which are enhanced speed, strength and agility to dodge the laser beams fired by the staff of this government program. This horrifying scene is the future Marvel Universe. This is where the Hero Registration Act leads. Training the supers in cruel cells with unidentifiable lunches. Jokingly it is comparable to high school, but in reality it is a prison. Martin decided earlier in the week that enough is enough, and it's time to break free. He manages to make it past the guards and into the Time-Displacement Unit, otherwise known as a Time Machine. It was under research and experimentation for years, and they finally have it working properly.

"Time to put things where they belong!"

Unknown to Martin there was a stow-away on board. His true identity is unknown to anyone and everyone, but it is well known he hates the conditions here too. What sets him apart from Martin is that he received psychiatric help because he believed in his soul that the only way to set things straight were if everything was done his way, if everything was done under his rule. The help only made things worse, and you can guess what he'll try to do in the past.

Meanwhile, in Manhattan, Wolverine was just finishing doing a little team-up with Spider-Man and was riding his motorbike back to the X Mansion. That's when he spotted a peculiar sight. A guy dressed in an all gray outfit, looks almost like a uniform, or prisoner wear, or something.

"Hey, bub! What's with the get-up?"

Apparently Martin recognized him, from references of the past, and he said to him, "Please Wolverine, you have to help me! I'm from the future and it's horrible! All we have to do is make sure the Hero Registration Act isn't permanent and all of this is fixed! and - " Martin was interrupted by himself noticing the expression on Logan's face. There was a definite _Why do I get all the crazies?_ look on his face. Then he noticed a figure in the dark. It was him, the nameless guy. He was in the past with him! Martin always hated that guy, so he filled with a rage and ran after him himself, soon out of sight. Wolverine didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out.

When he started his motor, he didn't get very far. Wolverine could smell the signs of a struggle, and somehow they both vanished. He couldn't track their scents, something too different about it, so, figuring they had to return to the scene of the crime (or something like that) he waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, he fell asleep on look-out. In his dream, he saw someone he had never seen before...and probably would never wanna see again. It was a teenage girl, not too weird, but she was in her jammies. Then she said to him "I could probably find them if you want. It's pretty late, and all people have to sleep sometime. I'll help you."

"Who are ya?"

"Pajama Girl!"

Wolverine had but one thought in his mind. Wake Up! All the same, he was at a loss here, so he would take any help he could get. Next thing he knew, it was noon the next day, just waking up, and that same teenage girl, still in her jammies was right beside him.

"I found them. They are at the abandoned motel on 32nd street."

"Look bub, not to turn down the help, but what are you doing in jammies and how did you do all that...weird stuff? You a mutant like me?"

"No. See, there was this weird stuff from outer space, I got electrocuted, and I got the power to enter people's mind through their dreams. Now it's time to save the future. What's not to believe?"

"I believe I shouldn't drink 13 beers before bed."

"Your name is Logan, top mutant at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Children, secretly a school training young mutants. You have a very trouble past, most of which you cannot remember. Correct?"

"Yeah, how'd ya - "

"I enter their dreams, I enter their heads. But right now the future is in trouble, you're already involved, and I ain't leavin'!"

Right now Logan had a lot to digest, and even more to decide if this little episode of Futurama is all true or if she's as crazy as she looks in those red & white striped, blue starred, My Little Pony having pajamas. All the same they decided it was best to team-up though Wolverine has no idea what she could possibly do, considering no one would be asleep. But hey, maybe she's a good fighter too. They both came to 32nd street, and they found the both of them. That nameless guy was inside, sketching out something on what looks like blueprints. Martin was tied to what looks like a future-type floating metal chair, bind by straps of the same material that looked like it was coming out of its sides. Wolverine and Pajama Girl leaned by the entrance, then she said

"So, what's up with that guy in the shadows?"

"You don't know? Thought you said _'I enter their dreams, I enter their heads'_!"

"Search me! That's how it usually works. All I was able to get was they were from the future. Something is different with that."

"What was you doin' floatin' 'round peoples' heads anyways?"

"I got these powers and...I know to many people, it would be useless, but I can alter peoples' dreams. With that I can change their thoughts! I just wanna help. Do you know how powerful it is?

_ Power. If only I didn't just finish a team-up with that web-headed...now normally I'd think she's out of her league here and I'd drag her puny butt home, but now that wall-crawler got me thinkin' what I know she's already thinkin'. With Great Power...blah blah blah, we've all heard it too many times. Point is, as annoying a maybe 16 year old girl in pajamas is in a fight...she has as much right to be here as I do._

Attacking time. They both came running in, about to take that guy out, but almost out of nowhere henchman showed up. The man paid them no mind, as if they were mere insects. Wolverine slashed through them with ease, but almost immediately Pajama Girl was captured. Logan was about to rescue her, but when she was struggling to get herself free, a yellow shimmering dust landed in the faces of the men, and they all fell hard to the ground, in a deep sleep.

"You can put people to sleep?"

"Hey, that's a new one to me too!"

As all the men were out cold, Wolverine and Pajama Girl cornered the man in shadows, and was readying to free Martin, when the man finally arose, slammed what appeared to be a metallic ball on the ground, and the was a flash of bright blue swirling light. The both of them were stunned immediately. By their guess it was a transportation device because both the man in the shadows and Martin were gone. All that was left was the blueprints, now apparently a mixture of various New York buildings, with certain areas circled.

"So, we gonna go after them?"

"Nope. Not my territory and we only have this as a lead. I know someone who'll take care of this, and it's exactly his speed...plus, isn't tomorrow a school day?"

"Aw, man!"


	3. Spice Up Your Life!

**Reprinter's Note: I didn't write this. This issue is courtesy of an old friend, lifeisacabaret! Give'em a hand! Whoo-hoo! Yay! Life! **

**Ok...on with the story. All this is property of Marvel.  
**

* * *

Spice Up Your Life!

* * *

'I've had it up to here with little girls trying to help. I just wish they'd all die after figuring out a way to stop the future. Stupid guy getting captured and disappearing. I hate getting dragged into things,' Wolverine whined as he came traipsing in the morning after. 'I hate futures. Here Pixie you go and find someone to help you stop it from happening.'

'Yay! A mission. Now who will help me,' Pixie asked generally. No one volunteered so she asked the Cuckoos to find her someone who would help her. She found Spice.

Pixie appeared. 'Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you find me? Why did you find me? So that's who, what, how and why. Now a question involving when and one involving where. When did you find me? Where did you find me?' Spice all but shouted at her.

'Well I'm Pixie. I have wings and I excrete particles or something which influence emotions. I can also teleport and I have 'soul dagger'. I'm here to find out what a blip on Cerebra was. And it turned out to be you. This all happened about five minutes ago. I thought there'd be more security. Oh and Wolverine disappeared. He then reappeared babbling about something not being his business, girls in pyjamas and the world being in trouble.'

'Where are we? And you gave way too much detail. Maybe you'll learn. Now can I help with this so called problem? It's not a major thing though. I'm sure I've done worse than what could be happening. What's the problem?'

'Some lab or something. I wasn't really paying attention to what the people who helped me said. He started babbling about the future being in danger because of the Registration Act and a guy who disappeared and I was sent to pick you up and we go confront this threat. I don't know. Nobody tells me anything nowadays.'

'Let's go. I need to go back to my flat. It's all the way in London. Do you think you can manage that? I hope you can. Then I'll come back here and start searching with you. You can see through your portals can't you?'

Pixie somehow knew where to go for Spice's apartment and the two girls entered. Spice grabbed some juggling balls and some stress balls. 'Why did you pick those up?' Pixie asked naively not knowing anything about the person she was with.

'Well I like to juggle and I get really stressed from time to time. I find the stress balls help. They're drug company ones.' The two girls then went through the portal back to New York outside a TV shop. They saw the news report.

'A building on 32nd Street has been destroyed today. Luckily nobody was inside when it suddenly started to collapse. The cause of this is so far unknown but it is probably due to a hero fight. In other news the notorious villain self-named Spice has escaped from prison today. She managed to subdue the guards with no trouble and then managed to escape out. If you see her call the number that appears on your screens now and report where you saw her. Here is a picture of her.' A picture of her flashed up on the screen. 'That is all for now. Until next time. Good bye.'

'You're a super-villain. I guess I should stop you. What did you do to be branded as that?' Megan asked stupidly.

'I'm not a super-villain. I wanted a bit more money so I could pay rent and bills and buy food. I don't know why I came here to steal. I decided to go into a bank and rob that. It didn't work. My powers failed miserably. And there's no need to stop me or report me. I'm helping you remember,' Spice said to Megan. To herself she said, 'She's quite slow isn't she. Yes, yes she is. Where's my precious. Your precious? That ring that she keeps going on about. I'm not crazy. I think you've got more than one personality.' That carried on for a few minutes getting steadily less creepy.

'Are you alright? Shall we go there? Are you Sporty or Baby Spice? Or maybe Scary or Posh or Ginger? Why do you want to help?'

'I'm fine. We shall but on the way I want to stop at a glass shop and a fabric shop. I have a plan. Don't ever ask me that again if you want to be able to survive past the age of 20. I have my reasons. And it's not just revenge for once.'

The two girls headed off towards 32nd Street stopping at a fabric shop and a shop which sold cheap glass. They continued walking and as they did so Spice started to grind the glass up and make bags out of the fabric. She started to pour the glass into the fabric with a combination of spices which complement each other. She tied a string around the fabric so they were in balls which would easily burst open. A few minutes later they reached 32nd Street.

'Well here we are and nobody is inside. There was a man here who liked spicy food and a girl who had spicy food stuck to her clothes. That could be the girl in pyjamas he was waffling about. Based on the disturbances in the spice I can find out that they fought and then the guy disappeared. He still has a unique trace of spice though. I know it sounds strange as well that I know all that from a bit of spice but I do. I think we passed the man a few roads back,' Spice gathered from spices.

'Great now we have to backtrack. Why can't I use my powers? Why do you have to stop me from using them? Stop stopping me. I hate you. You're making me not use my powers.'

'Stop whining you little brat and open up a portal for us to use. I don't care who finds out that I'm here anymore. Not now I know who's involved. I mean the least he could have done was write to me in prison but no. He had to go and join the bloody Avengers. Well how the tables have turned.'

'What do you have against Wolverine?' Pixie questioned opening the portal.

'Nothing. I lost my train of thought. In fact we should head into this building. That's where the trail is leading us.'

The two girls entered the building Spice pointed to. The lights were all off. The building was silent. Then a cry sounded from the next floor. They went up the stairs. Creak, creak, creak. A thumping noise was heard. Pixie started to panic. She tried to run. Spice created a wall of spice blocking her exit. They entered the room they heard crying from. Then they saw him.

Martin was curled up as much as his body would let him. The blood dripping off his face was hitting his lap. The drip, drip, drip of the blood falling onto the floor was eerie in the silent building. They went to inspect Martin further. Martin's nose was swollen and his arm looked bent into an impossible shape.

The door slammed shut behind them. 'Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two curious little girls it seems. You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat. It looks like it'll get two kittens now. I know who you are, Pixie. But you. You are new. I hadn't planned for your interruption. In my time I guess you must have died and been a nameless nobody who disappeared after one attempt.' The shadowy figure said stepping out of the shadows.

'Nobody calls me little or a kitten or a nobody or nameless. I have very low self-esteem already I don't need the remainder crushed by some psychopath from the future who doesn't know what he's doing. I'm going to show you that this kitty has claws. Wow I didn't help myself there. It's bad practice to merge metaphors though. So I guess I'll leave it. I'm happy to be a spanner in your works.' Spice asked while slowly diffusing different spices to search the room.

'I'm scared. I want my mommy. I mean that I'm here to try and help.' Pixie said attempting to sound tough.

'Oh look at the tough little girls trying to form a plan to combat me. Pixie's right. You should try to run. Oh wait you can't. There's one exit from here and this building is protected against magic. So try summoning your dagger and you'll fail. You can only use your dust.' The man taunted while staying in the shadows. He got out a knife.

The spice started to swirl faster and faster leaving the two girls and Martin in the eye of the storm. A voice started to sing.

_Happiness is just a state of your mind,  
Keep searching who knows what you may find,  
Rules are for fools, and fool's paradise is hard to find,  
Play my game or get left behind,  
It's you I know that I have got to feed,  
Take from me what you feel that you need,  
You feel that you need.  
We've got something kinda funny goin' on,  
We've got something kinda funny goin' on,  
We've got something kinda funny goin' on,  
We've got something kinda funny goin' on.  
_  
The spice started to move faster as the voice accelerated up towards the end ignoring how it should have gone speed-wise. The man then leapt out but Spice sensed what he was doing and pushed Pixie out of the way and managed to get one of the balls filled with spice and glass out. She side-stepped and threw it in his face. It missed his eyes.

He recovered and started heading towards her again. She started juggling first with two balls then she started with three and did Mill's Mess for a bit while using the spice in the fabric to raise the fabric balls and attack. She then started doing Tiger Claws and started heading towards the man with spice coating his knife dulling it and making it useless. She reached him and then started scratching him while juggling. He tried to fight back but he was being restrained. He teleported away the same way taking Martin with him.

Martin managed to ask Pixie to write a note. It said 'You must stop him. He will be the downfall of us all. You must also stop the Registration Act. Both of these will force heroes to become virtually non-existent. By the way I like how you two work together. I think that you could be a great team. Just you need to become a bit more dominant Pixie. I have to say that you aren't going through to the next round Spice though. It was lovely hearing you sing but I'm afraid that it just wasn't good enough.'

The two girls then opened the door and found it unlocked. They inspected the door. There was no way it could have been locked. They felt stupid. They left the building and then headed off down the street to continue their quest on finding out the cause of this. They got bored after five minutes and decided to exchange e-mail addresses and phone numbers so if Pixie needed her again she could call.


	4. Enter Duck & Man

**Reprinter's Note: This issue was written by the wonderful Mister Oz! Mister Oz's character is - surprise, surprise! - Mister Oz. There is a reference to the rest of his stories, but as they are on another site, don't worry about it.**

**Marvel owns these guys.**

**

* * *

**

_Enter Duck & Man_

_

* * *

_

_um..bizarre. And I HATE bizarre _thought Howard the Duck as he tossed his expired stogie to the sidewalk outside of the club Beverly's band was playing a show at when he noticed a round portal open up in the sky above him.

"Gangway!" yelled a guy dripping blood from his head followed by another. The small crowd of musicians, roadies and duck scattered to allow the two men onto the night pavement with grunts.

"You've got to help me!" the bloodier one begged grabbing onto Howard's lapel with his good arm and pulling some feathers from the mallard's body.

"No way!" Howard refused struggling out of the man's grip and scowling at the blood on his plumage. "I don't do weird anymore."

The mysterious looking man which also came from the same portal shoved Howard aside and grabbed for the bloodied one who started running.

"I'm not weird," he called back running deeper into the alleyway, "I'm from the future, my name is Martin and I need help!"

"So call the Avengers!" Howard yelled into the dark alleyway as Martin disappeared into the night.

"They can't help, they're..." Martin's voiced became inaudible as he ran away.

"You let him get away," the mysterious fellow charged at Howard and pinned him against the wall of the club, three feet off of the ground.

"Hey, man, watch the feathers. It's bad enough your friend there got blood all over me."

"He's not my friend," spat the mysterious man as he tossed Howard aside like a stuffed toy and pursued Martin into the night.

"Hey!" called another man, "you can't do that. It's not duck season, it's rabbit season!" This new fellow offered Howard his hand to help the not so lame duck onto his webbed feet. Howard brushed him off and stood on his own, dusting his feathers as best he could and straightening his tie.

"That no good..."

"You okay, uh?" the good Samaritan asked.

"Howard. Yes, yes I'm fine. Wait'll I get my wings on that jerk," the duck stated and tore off in a fury after the other two.

"Well, you can't just go down there alone," the Samaritan added. Howard turned to face him with a grimace.

"And why not?" Howard asked.

"It's obvious they'll just overpower you again. I saw the whole thing."

"What? So then you wanna help or somethin'? You some kind of flaming superhero?"

"As a matter of fact, I used to be..."

"USED TO BE?" Howard raised his voice, "What's the matter, get your tail feathers handed to ya and quit, pansy boy?"

"No. I thought I'd found someone to spend the rest of my life with and I chose to retire before I became totally crippled. Except now there's a lot going on in our world which has repercussions for many of my friends and I aim to do something about it," the retired hero explained.

"Oh, boo hoo, bleeding heart former hero with an axe to grind. Which one were you? Captain Fantastic? Wish Bear?"

"Marvelous," the former hero replied.

"You're an X-Man?" Howard realized.

"Was," Marvelous interjected as Howard continued:

"I've been wondering what happened to those kids in Massachusetts. _[see Generation X #25]_ I thought all of you were on some danged asteroid in San Francisco Bay. What are you doing gallivanting in bad neighborhoods? Nostalgia?"

"I was actually only here for the show and came around the corner because I heard the commotion."

"So let's go then. You should have told me you were an X-Man at the beginning. They're getting away you know."

"I don't have my mutant powers anymore. And I'm only on the asteroid when I need to teach a class. Everyone calls me Mister Oz now."

"Oh great! Of all the flaming heroes to come across, I get a de-powered mutant. Thanks but No Thanks," Howard said and began waddling down the alley after the men.

"I'm going to help you," Mister Oz said grabbing Howard by a wing joint and stopping him. Howard shook his hand off.

"I've been in tougher scraps than this, Teach," Howard looked at Mister Oz and changed his tone, "but if you feel compelled..."

"I do. Thanks," Mister Oz replied then the ground rumbled under them and debris started raining down on their heads.

"Take cover!" Mister Oz yelled over the melee. Howard tried ducking under his vest until Mister Oz leaned over him using his own body as a shield for both man and duck.

"What the hell was that?" Howard exclaimed.

"Some kind of explosion," Mister Oz noted.

"Ya THINK?" Howard asked sarcastically.

"It came from right around the corner," Mister Oz pointed as the duck padded out from under him. Their ears rang as bits of debris flittered down between the buildings.

"That's an old A.I.M. warehouse," Mister Oz noted when they discovered the source of the blast, "Or what's left of it."

"Why would they blow up an A.I.M. warehouse?" Howard wondered.

"If I recall, this location was rumored to be working on some kind of time displacement technology. But I can't say for sure having been out of the hero trade for so long," Mister Oz informed.

"Until tonight. There they are!" Howard yelled as he picked out two humanoid silhouettes in the backlit smoke of the collapsed building.

Howard the Duck and Mister Oz ran through the haze thick with silica particles that stung bill, mouth and nostrils but they needed answers. Running through the smoke was like watching a NASCAR wreck from inside the race car.

"This isn't doing my feathers any good," Howard complained. The unlikely duo pounced upon the two men who'd dropped from a suspicious orb outside of the club and who were now running from a building explosion and collapse. The bloodied one, Martin, began beating up Mister Oz rather fiercely:

"You don't understand. This has to stop," Martin said as the other spoke ominously:

"Do you like oranges, Duck?" the mysterious man asked, "Because after my rays are finished blasting you, you'll be roasted and good for nothing but a meal." His nefariousness then blasted at Howard from gauntlets on his wrists. Fortunately, Howard rolled out of the way.

Martin dispatched Mister Oz with a fierce jab to the jaw and laid into the evil blaster with a fury.

"This needs to end now!" Martin stated.

"Indeed, Rebel," the other said using Martin's codename, "You WILL be stopped and re-incarcerated!"

"Not until I've stopped you and this madness of coercing superheroes into submission!"

"You're an outlaw in your time," blaster guy noted.

"And you're an abomination which nobody sees," Rebel added.

"So which one is the bad guy?" Mister Oz asked Howard the Duck upon coming to. Howard shrugged.

Another orb, as bright as the one that opened outside of the club, appeared and enveloped the two men. When it dissipated duck and man were alone.

"We'd better get out of here," Mister Oz suggested hearing sirens in the distance, "Nobody would believe us."


	5. Gettin the Team Together

**Author's Note: Yup, some team we have. All though I wrote this, I still gotta say props to lifeisacabaret and Mister Oz to lending their characters and writing up the couple issues! Marvel owns everything.**

**

* * *

**

Gettin' the Team Together

* * *

"Please, please, please, can I come with you?"

"No."

"I'll be the bestest partner!"

"No."

"I'll be your best buddy."

"No"

"I'll just watch and stay out of your way!"

"No."

"Ok then, I'll just stay _in_ the way!"

"Wait, what...Ugh…"

Wolverine has had to deal with this teenager for a few days now. After she helped him with those guys from the future, she won't leave him alone! Pajama Girl, as ridiculous as she may look, was able to use her mind link with dreams to track down Logan where ever he was. Personally, he felt just about ready to vomit every time she popped up with those little rainbow ponies on her clothes, I mean, he'd usually make fun of every supers outfit, in his head at least, but this was all too much. But there were bigger problems…

Pixie and Spice contacted Wolverine again after their adventure. The three of them were supposed to meet to strategize about how to take on future guys _and_ the Hero Registration Act. Now it looked like there will be _four_ people at the meeting.

"Look, kid….um, you got a name? _Real_ name?"

"Oh, I'm Susanna. Sue for short."

"Right, Sue…well, if ya gotta come along, ya gotta come along. Hop on, kid."

Logan just gave in. Sue was unbearable to a point where he considered it might have been her strategy. The two made room on Wolverine's motorcycle and rode their way to the rendezvous point.

Sue and Wolvie pulled up on the New York Harbor, not far down from and AIM base that exploded because of a super fight. Logan figured it probably had something to do with this, but let it slide for now, ignoring the smell of everything burn to a crisp which wouldn't have been that overwhelming had it not been for his sense of smell. Pixie landed in front of them, Spice just arriving on the scene as well.

"Told ya he said something about girls in pajamas."

"Shhh!"

The ladies silenced themselves, giving awkward smiles to try to ward off confrontation on the subject and get to business.

"Right….look," Wolverine started. "I think we need ta split up. Somebody's gotta go straight to the government or whatever's in charge to try to stop the Act. The rest'll go after those guys and figure for sure who's on what side."

"Umm," interrupted Pixie. "Who's in charge of the Act? The president?"

"This is so many levels above the president – "Logan stated, interrupted by Spice.

"Wait….SHIELD and all those guys may do the worst, but aren't supers being under control a public relations thing? That would mean a government the public is aware of, you know, even on the record."

"Ok bub, we got a battle plan. Head straight to the prez and bash some futuristic heads."

"Hey, hey guys! Would ya hold it for a minute?" yelled a disgruntled voice. Everyone was in shock to see it was a talking duck! He was dressed in a blue shirt and tie, a man running alongside, apparently not able to keep up with the waddle.

"Name's Howard, how ya doin'? Look, you all got me involved in this crazy mess with guys disappearing and clockin' my powerless mutie over here. You all makin' plans? Fine. I want in!"

"Mister Oz? Haven't seen ya in a while, bub! How ya been?"

"Oh, well - - -"

Mister Oz continued to talk to Wolverine about what happened recently, Logan filling him in on the details. Pixie and Spice simply stared at their nails or sifting through pixie dust until the boys were done chatting. Howard was crossing his arms, annoyed - - even more so considering Pajama Girl couldn't stop staring at the "talking duck" and even advanced to start petting his feathers, raising a angry/confused look from him.

"Ugh," he quacked. "this is the team we gotta work with…"


	6. Finale

**Author's Note: Sorry, would have posted this Sunday, but my computer had a virus. **

**I just wanna give one last shout-out to lifeisacabaret and Mister Oz for contributing their characters and issues! Couldn't have done it without you!**

**Marvel owns all of this, don't sue us.**

**

* * *

**

Finale

* * *

Martin was desperately gasping for breath. Both of his hands were tied around a chair, the gag in his mouth just removed. He was hidden in a weird location this time. An abandoned _tattoo parlor._ The maniac of the future grew tired of his resilience. He slinked forward, questioning Martin and his purpose.

"Rebel, your allies have fallen. Your strength is dwindling. You are years away from any of your accomplices from even being born yet, and _still_ you interfere!"

"It's what heroes do. You think _you_ can set things right? The world needs change … but your way is just – "

"Genius waiting to be noticed! No one knows how to handles these 'superheroes', so why not gain control? I can lead the world into an age of peace. Of understanding! Of- "

"Dictatorship? You want people to tolerate each other as one of your rules under dictatorship?"

"Under a united front!"

"R_iiiiii_ght. Cuz _that'll_ ring up the polls. Listen you - - look, I'm tired of this. You got a name or what?"

"In our time I was a mere shadow. I didn't exist, and as far as anyone knows, I don't exist. But now, as savior of the new world, I am the _**CREATOR**_!"

Martin mulled over how corny that name was for a savior-esque type figure when Pixie flew in through the window with Spice alongside her.

"Hello, boys!" Pixie started. "Someone order the worlds cutest rescue party?"

She blew pixie dust into the Creator's eyes, a green cloud manifesting around him while he choked on the air. His eyes turned a surprising yellow and yet he summoned to strength to swing back at her. Spice grabbed the Rebel while the Creator was distracted. When she saw the Creator regaining his strength she waited for the Pixie to get out of the way before she made her next move.

"How about a free concert?" Spice asked as she began to twirl into a storm. Her voice rang out.

_Sitting on a dirty old rooftop,_

_The world spins around, makin your heart stop._

_Girls shuttin down, guys been around_

_And no one left in the world. _

_Just grab yourself and hold on!_

_You know you gotta feel strong!_

_The future's up to you!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeeeeeeeeah,_

_The future's up to you!_

_The future's up to you!_

_The future's up to you!_

She spun faster and faster. The Creator was hit with debris, pieces of the cement floor and bits of the piping still circling around them. Spice helped Martin up, him still recovering from the Creator torturing him while our villain made a hasty exit, stumbling as he ran.

"Nice song!" Pixie complimented.

"What can I say? I like to spice things up! You ok, dude?"

"Yeah, thanks…..we - - we need to stop him. He may not have been able to get rid of me, but his next stop…..he - - he's trying to get to the president, make sure all his ideas are followed through."

"Don't worry," Spice claimed. "We've got it taken care of."

* * *

"Where you think you goin, bub?"

Wolverine held up the Creator just outside of the tattoo parlor. The claws on his left hand were shooting out, threatening the man into coming with him. Pajama Girl was just arriving on the scene.

"Ok, sorry I'm late, I - - DUDE! Don't kill him! Who knows what'll happen with all that time travel junk!"

To both of their surprise, the Creator began to laugh. Darkness seemed to spread around the area as he lifted his arms. The shadows began to take a humanoid form.

"There is a reason no one knew my powers. So they may look at me in glory the day I perfected the world. I am my own army. NO ONE can stop me from putting the world at peace."

Soon the two were cornered by an army of shadow men…..

* * *

At the White House

Mister Oz and Howard the Duck ran, and waddled, quickly down the hallway.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Mister Oz asked.

"Hey listen, I've been in a bunch of messes like this, all we got do is convince the guy and we're golden."

Members of the president's secret service swarmed, all in their black uniforms. They raised their guns and stunners toward the two heroes. It was fight time. Mister Oz kicked and punched a few to the ground; a well-placed chop to the neck brought another down. Howard put his beak to good use and bit one guard the leg. He punched another in the shin. Once they were through with the guards, the two busted down the double-doors ahead of them.

"Mr. President," Howard quacked, "We gotta have a word with you."

* * *

Wolverine and Pajama Girl were joined by Pixie and Spice to take down the shadow men. Pixie was hit with an idea.

"Hey, Pajama Girl? Any chance you can put these guys to sleep?"

"No chance. I've never tried it on anyone other than humans or mutants. I think shadows are out of my jurisdiction. Anyone got more ideas?"

"Listen, bub," Logan interjected. "It's simple. Shadow guys. We gotta find light."

"Um, guys, its fighty time!" Spice exclaimed.

* * *

"What are you doing here? Guards! GUARDS!"

"Please, hear us out!" Mister Oz reasoned.

"Mr. Prez, some serious stuff is gonna go down if the Registration Act goes through! We're talkin' slavery of all mutants and supers alike! We're talkin' time-travel plots! We're talkin' dictatorship!"

"Everybody overreacts. The government, myself included, only wants the identities revealed, not necessarily to the world, so that the people with all this power will be on a tight leash if - - and ONLY if - - they get out of line. There will be no slavery or imprisonment of any kind."

"WHERE DO YOU THINK ALL THIS WILL LEAD?"

* * *

The Shadow men attacked. Wolverine, unable to find a light source, was forced to desperately slash through the shadows, bringing no effect to the enemies. Pixie sprayed more of her pixie dust around. A clear distinction of when the shadow men _chose _to be solid was visible. Pajama Girl was being packed down by the shadows. The more she used her magic of dreams, the more it was used against her and turned into nightmares. Pajama Girl was subject to the nightmares of many.

"Boost me up!" Spice cried.

Pixie lifted Spice, first by flight, then a toss in the air. Spice grabbed onto a nearby light pole. It was really broken beyond repair, the light bulb itself dangling out of the pole by single wires. Pixie got the idea and used her dust to put enough charge into the light fixture to turn it on, amazingly. Spice held onto the bulb, ignoring her fingers burning, and rode the wires down to where Pajama Girl was curled up in fear. The light sprayed across the fighting area, giving relief to Wolverine who in the mean time was being held down by two shadows, another ready to slit his throat with an arm shaped to form a sword. Not anymore. Most of the shadows minions were gone, Pajama Girl recovering from how they were able to use her own power against her.

"Ugh…thanks guys, but next time….maybe a little sooner, huh?" She exclaimed about ready to pass out.

The Creator was completely out of sight at this point, and more minions appeared from nothingness. The group looked to any source of light, but there was nothing at their disposal that would spread enough light as the bulb they previously used was completely useless now.

* * *

"Look now, you dinner entrée!"

"NO, You listen to ME!"

"Um, if I can interrupt." Mister Oz said, trying to talk things over peacefully.

"You Be Quiet!" the president and the alien bird said in unison.

"Look at this, LOOK at this!" Howard pointed out, directing the president toward the television. There you could see Wolverine, Pajama Girl, Spice, and Pixie being secretly taped from a hidden news helicopter as they battled the Creator's minions. "These people, those guys right over there! They are risking their necks to stop the madness, and do the same on a daily basis to make sure everyone can sleep well at night! The idea of revealing who they are, even to a FEW people! It puts the whole operation outta whack!"

"Don't you mean _quack_?" the president mumbled to himself.

Howard grew even angrier and his tail feathers began to wrinkle. Mister Oz saw this was the end to how reasonable the duck was going to be, so that's when he decided to step in and actually get a word through because, lets face it, Howard can be bossy!

"All jokes aside, this isn't the only time something like this has happened. You claimed supers do more harm than good, but what if they didn't exist? There would still be crime and there still would be young people willing to do what they can to stop it, even if that means vigilantism. You may not agree with their methods, but sometimes it's the only way to get things done. Don't you see you're pushing away a friendly hand?"

The president's face shifted from unconvinced to contemplating. He gazed at the screen of the television and began to wonder the cause of this war in the first place.

* * *

"Heads up! Coming Through!" cried the Rebel as he rode a chair with wheels down to the fight.

The gang stared at him for a second then knew to move out of the way. As Martin was cascading down the battle area, he threw hand-held futuristic-looking devices at the shadows. Smoke came out of these silver balls, then streaks of light. The last of the minions were still about, this time full attention was on Martin. He jumped out of the chair, shooting more devices out as he sprung from his hands down a row. Once all were detonated the debris was still in the air and he defended himself with a sheet of metal that fell off of one of the nearby broken-down buildings.

"Ok, guys. Those guys are actually pretty common in our time. LONG story, but we made this to stop them." He said thumbs pointing to the scene behind them. "I stocked up on these after the girls freed me, but it looks like the Creator got away. At least you guys took care of the thing with the president, right? Got it under control?"

The group filled Martin in on how Howard the Duck and Mister Oz were supposed to convince the president to stop this, but Pajama Girl just stood silent. This was her first big adventure and the future is still in danger? Susanna couldn't take it anymore! Rage grew within her, and her eyes glowed and dusty yellow. She felt a pressure well up inside of her chest, and she finally released it. Sleeping dust, what she used to put people to sleep, was now spreading all over the state…and Washington D.C. Only here, it seemed to have a different effect, instead of everyone dreaming, their dreams came true. All over little boys and girls got toys and clothes from dream jobs. Relationships were rekindled. Writers got their shots at the big time. Most important of all….the Registration Act was rejected.

* * *

Later at a Rooftop, Where the Group Planned to Meet:

"So everything's just ok now?" Howard asked. "What about the Creator?"

"Oh, that's taken care of. In my time supers and humans live in harmony…or at least now they do. I sent them a time-jumper message and they'll no to look for him and pick me up soon."

"Load off our minds, bub. This is a case where I'd actually say _Thanks_ for involving me in stuff that ain't none of my business."

"Well, actually, the X-Men identities may already be publicly known, but it'd still affect the amount of hate you'd have to endure." Pixie corrected. She just LOVED getting on Logan's bad side!

"Hey, after this adventure I think I'll start teaching at the X-Mansion now. I know there are a lot of students and I finally have the reputation I need!" Mister Oz proclaimed.

"And, Whoo! That was some adventure! Great hanging with you guys!" Spice yelled excitedly.

"Hang? We should totally hang! Meet you at the mall!" Pixie screamed, pulling in Spice to come with her.

"Yeah? Well with the bunch of you guys. I'm outta here!" Howard quacked. He struggled to get his short body to a part of the roof that would safely lead him to the fire escape and left. Mister Oz just shrugged and followed.

"So, I guess I'm a lot more powerful now, huh?"

"Guess ya are. Just do me a favor, kid?"

"What?"

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

Martin couldn't help but laugh. This is what heroes from that time were like. Wait until he tells the others!


End file.
